1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion module and a system thereof. In particular, this invention relates to an expansion module and a system thereof that can be applied to a computer. The user can easily and rapidly disassemble or assemble the module card. The time is reduced, and it can prevent the plugging pins of the module card from being damaged due to the external force.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology has been improved, a variety of peripherals for the computer are developed. Therefore, the output/input ports of the computer are inadequate, and a lot of module cards with an expansion function are developed.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows a computer host. The computer host includes a housing 1a, a motherboard 2a, and a plurality of module cards 3a. The housing 1a has a plurality of output/input ports 11a. The motherboard 2a is located in the housing 1a. On the motherboard 2a, there is a plurality of module cards 3a. The modules cards are individually connected with the corresponding output/input ports 11a via a connecting wire (not shown in the figure). The output/input ports 11a are plugged with a variety of electronic peripherals. Each of the module cards 3a has a socket 31a, four licking holes 32a, and a plurality of plugging pins 33a. The socket 31a and the plugging pins 33a are located at the two opposite side surfaces of the module card 3a. The socket 31a corresponds to the plugging pins 33a. The four locking holes 32a are located at the four corners of the module card 3a. At the upper side and the lower side of the locking holes 32a, there is a plurality of screws 4a and bolts 5a to lock the module card 3a onto the motherboard 2a or another module card 3a. 
However, the installation of the module card 3a is restricted by the dimension of the housing 1a and the locations of the output/input ports 11a. It is inconvenient for the user to disassemble the module cards, and is time-consuming. When the module card 3a is uninstalled or installed, the plugging pins 33a of the module card 3a easily be bent or broken due to the external force.